You Broke The Timeline
by ceyhuntercan
Summary: This is my version of the Season 2 Finale and what would happen in the Season 3 Beginning. Barry finally found his peace and saved his mother but doing so, he has created and still creating a lot of problems in the timeline while not even realising. Chapter 1 of the series.


_**Author's note: My version of the Season 2 finale/Season 3 beginning.**_

''This is why i'm sorry Iris..'' Barry said while looking towards Iris.

Iris looked confused and didn't know what to say.  
''You're sorry for loving me?'' Iris asked with a big confusion in her head.

Barry tried to answer her question but instead ran away with a tear while Iris stood there.  
Iris ran inside and didn't know what to do while Barry was running through Central City creating a Breach.

''I have to do this.. This my peace.. I need her..'' Barry thought.  
His mind was going nuts, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to lose another person in his life but instead he's trying to bring them back to life.  
Hunter killed his Father and Eobard killed his Mother, In Barry's mind he had nobody anymore.

While running Barry wiped his tear away and ran into the breach thinking of that evening.. the evening where his Mother died.  
The breach brought Barry in front of his old house, where he stood for a minute or so re-think his plan while Reverse Flash and other Barry were fighting.

''Run Barry! RUN!'' Henry yelled before Young Barry was taken outside.  
Barry saw his other self running away, so he took his chance to finally set things right. Barry ran inside just in time to punch Eobard away from killing his Mother with a knife.

Barry tried breaking Eobard's legs but only broke one and punched him a few times.  
He needed a few seconds to let it sink in, what the hell he was even doing while Barry's Mother (Nora Allen) was crying on the ground. 

Barry quickly ran towards his Mother with an happy face. ''I'm not like him, I won't hurt you!'' Barry said.  
''Why is this happening? Who are you?'' Nora said while crying.

Barry puts off his mask and looks his Mother in the eyes while saying ''I'm your son.''  
Nora didn't want to believe it.. her confusion just turned 10x bigger.  
''This.. You? I don't understand!'' Nora tried telling Barry while crying.

Barry was gonna say something but he saw himself at the end of the other room.. looking towards him.. with a happy smile while disappearing from the timeline. Barry looked with a confused face but he didn't let him bother it to much.  
''I'll explain everything later Mom.. just hold my hand.. please'' Barry asked.

Nora hold his hand and they both got back into Barry's 2016 timeline.  
Barry's mind had a lot of questions he needed to answer, but not now.

Barry got back into his own timeline and brought his mother in front of the West house.  
''I just don't understand.. I can't believe this..'' Nora said while not even looking towards Barry.  
''You'll understand soon.. just let me-'' Barry got interrupted by his Mother that yelled ''IT'S HIM!''

Barry turned around and saw the Reverse Flash and quickly stood in front of his Mother.  
''How in the hell?.. huh..'' Barry thought in himself.

''Messing with the timeline Barry? You and i aren't finished yet!'' Reverse Flash yelled.  
He ran in front of Barry and stood there.  
''I'm not afraid of you Thawne..'' Barry told him while looking angry as ever.

''You should.. do you even know what you just did?'' Reverse Flash asked.  
Barry stood there thinking of an answer while Thawne answered that he broke reality.

''You just literally helped me destroying the universe! The Time Wraiths will find you soon enough.. but in the mean time.. look at the changes you've made into your lovely world!'' Thawne yelled while he grabbed Barry by his neck.

Barry started coughing and couldn't get out of the scenery.  
''Let me do it!'' Reverse Flash yelled.  
He punched Barry multiple times in his face and threw him on the ground.

Nora still stood there.. but suddenly she started disappearing.  
Reverse Flash just stood there.. looking at here.. with a big smirk.  
Barry was bleeding and vaguely saw it happen but afterwards went into Cardiac Arrest.


End file.
